


The Wind and the Ocean

by ragnarok89



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Canon - Anime, Canon Compliant, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Comfort Reading, Drabble, F/F, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Flirting, Fluff, Introspection, Libraries, POV Female Character, Post-Series, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. The warrior just couldn't keep away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wind and the Ocean

There was a heavenly glow, always, on Michiru’s skin; Haruka began to think of the tales of old, magical relics, and the illusions of beauty. Those had felt like the mournful songs of the Moon Kingdom for far too long.

Haruka wanted to touch Michiru’s skin, break the glow and feel her real skin, what held the truth.

Perhaps it was nothing more, in this case, than the light of early dusk filtered through the large windows of the library, which tinted everything a shade of rose.

Michiru lifted her head up from the book she was reading and smiled. As if a spell was uttered, the magic worked its power into the soldier of Uranus’ senses, pulling her in.

The warrior just couldn’t keep away.

She could not help but love her.

“You seem tense, Haruka.” Michiru uttered, rising, by her side in a few graceful steps. Closer up, the effect was even more startling.

“Haruka,” she asked in her soft, lilting voice, “may I help?'

"Y-Yes,' Haruka whispered back, nodding, before turning away.

Michiru wrapped her arms around Haruka, cloth on cloth, and a gentle pressure against her back. Her breath was warm on the warrior’s ear.

“We've earned our happy endings, my Haruka,' she whispered, “now we can be happy.”

Haruka felt her cheeks grow hot, but she smiled and fear soon fell from her in an instant. The reality of Michiru’s lips against hers was sweeter than dreaming of it.

At that moment, Haruka was the wind, and Michiru was the ocean.

 


End file.
